Springing the Trap
by jelazakazone
Summary: Warnings: A little cracky. Someone dies, but not Arthur. Spoilers for the end of 5.01 Summary: Arthur and Merlin are trapped. Author's notes: For joan waterhouse 's birthday because I wanted to write some dragonspeak fic. What would have happened had Mordred had more evil intentions and found Arthur and Merlin in the net before the other guy did?


"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Arthur Pendragon and his faithful servant, Merlin the Magician."

Mordred walked around the net, poking it, causing it to swing.

"I am going to kill both of you. I think you know why, Merlin. Arthur, even though you freed me as a boy, you let persecution of my people go on for too long. I have been hiding, running from bounty hunters and barely surviving for the past six years. Justice will be served."

Merlin felt Arthur's elbow dig into his ribs. He winced from the pain. Then he realized that Arthur was saying something.

"Merlin," Arthur was hissing, "if ever there was a time for you to do your thing, now would be it!"

What the hell was Arthur talking about? They were at Mordred's mercy and doomed.

"Call it. Him."

Another nudge with the elbow.

Merlin wanted to run his fingers through his hair to help him think, but with the net around him, his arms were pinned.

"What?" Merlin asked, disbelieving what he'd heard. "Do what?"

"The dragon," Arthur said with urgency. "I know. Just call him."

Merlin gaped. Arthur knew about the dragon? How did he know about the dragon? What else did he know?

"You idiot! I don't know why Mordred hasn't killed us already, but if something doesn't happen soon, we are going to die."

Merlin took this in and tipped his head back, knocking it on Arthur's.

"Ow! You ninny, what the hell are you doing?"

Merlin ignored him, tipped his head back more carefully, and let loose.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd 'hup' anankes!"

He felt Arthur stiffen and then shiver. He could only hope that Kilgharrah made it to them in time.

Mordred turned at the sound, eyes big and round. His mouth worked while he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Merlin held his breath.

Mordred advanced on them. He pointed his finger at Merlin.

"You! You are a dragonlord," he asked incredulously?

Merlin closed his eyes, collecting himself.

"Why is that so hard to believe, young druid?" He tipped his head forward, hoping that he could channel enough power and whispered "Ablinn ðu, forlæte ðu!". Power surged through him, prickling his skin and raising the hair on his head before knocking Mordred to the ground.

Merlin twisted his head, trying desperately to get a look at Arthur.

"Arthur, are you ok?"

"Mmm? I think so. Except my head hurts."

A gust of wind fell on them and they looked up, knocking heads again.

Kilgharrah swooped in, taking stock of the situation. His big laugh filled the clearing.

"Young warlock, I see you failed to heed my warning." The dragon shook his head and Merlin would have sworn he was trying to control himself from laughing more.

"Please, Kilgharrah, help us."

"As you wish, Merlin. I can no more refuse you than you can Arthur, but do not ask me to spare the druid boy."

Merlin shuddered. "I can see he does not bear good will towards us. Do what you must."

Kilgharrah aimed a stream of flame at Mordred's still body, charring him as he lay unconscious. Merlin shuddered again, but he was grateful that Mordred had not suffered.

Danger disposed of, the Great Dragon turned his attention to Merlin and Arthur. He gave Merlin a pointed look and chuckled again.

"Oh, Merlin. I think you can get out of that without me. Farewell, until you have need of me again."

With great flaps of the wings, he took off, the passing wind ruffling their hair.

Merlin looked at the rope and said, "Ic þé geháta, searubunden." The rope twisted, as though under its own power, like a snake, untying itself and dumping the men on the ground.

Released, Arthur let out a big "Whoop!" and started laughing. Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur, but before long, they were both on their backs, laughing and laughing.


End file.
